Sam - Quinn Beziehung
Die''' Sam - Quinn Beziehung''' ist eine romantische Beziehung, auch Quam '''oder '''Fabrevans genannt, zwischen Sam Evans und Quinn Fabray. Rachel nennt die beiden Ken und Barbie. Überblick Als Sam in den Glee Club aufgenommen wurde, erwähnt Kurt gegenüber Mercedes, dass er ihn für schwul hält, schon allein wegen seinen gebleichten blonden Haaren. Kurt fragt Sam, ob er vielleicht sein Duettpartner sein möchte, Sam nimmt sein Angebot an. Später reden Finn und Burt auf Kurt ein, und meinen es sei besser für Sam, wenn dieser kein Duett mit einem Jungen singt, da er neu ist und dadurch sofort schikaniert würde. Kurt möchte daraufhin, dass Sam sich einen neuen Partner sucht, und Sam möchte gerne mit Quinn singen. Die beiden treten zusammen zu dem Duett-Wettkampf an und gewinnen. Staffel Zwei [[Duette|'Duette']] frame|Sam und Quinn während "[[Lucky"]]Nachdem Sam dem Glee Club eigetreten ist wird er geslushiet. Quinn sieht dies und hilft ihm sein Gesicht zu reinigen. Ab diesem Moment versucht er, Quinn als seine Duettpartnerin zu gewinnen. Anfangs scheint dies schwierig zu sein, doch irgendwann stimmt sie auch der Sache zu und so treffen sich die Beiden im Astrologie Raum um den Song zu proben und zu besprechen. Sam lehnt sich nach vorne und versucht sie zu küssen, doch Quinn weicht zurück. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen, was er aber erst später von Finn erfährt. Später redet er nochmal mit Finn und ihn ob er noch etwas für Quinn empfindet. Finn meint Nein, schließlich ist er mit Rachel zusammen. Er fügt noch dazu, dass er sie liebt. Sam und Quinn nehmen schließlich beim Wettkampf teil und singen zusammen Lucky. Sie gewinnen den Wettbewerb. Quinn und Sam lösen nach ihrem Sieg ihren Gewinn im Breadstix ein. Sam versucht Quinn zu beeindrucken und schafft es, indem er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, dass er seine Haare blond gefärbt habe, nur um als cooler Surferboy an die Schule zu kommen und andere zu beeindrucken. Am Ende steckt Quinn den Gutschein für das Essen ein und sagt, dass Sam bezahlen soll, weil man das als Gentleman beim ersten Date normalerweise tut. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Sam trainiert mit Finn und Artie, weil er Quinn mit seinem sportlichen Körper beeindrucken möchte. Später singen sie zusammen mit den New Directions The Time Warp. 'Ungeküsst' thumb|left|Quinn und Sam küssen sichSam ist bei Quinn Zuhause wo sie miteinander rumknutschen. Quinn fragt irgendwann ob es noch nicht zu heiß für ihn sei, um dass zu vermeiden denkt er an Coach Beiste in Unterwäsche, denn dies soll abkühlen. Später denkt Quinn dass er was mit Couch Beiste hatte. Jedoch klärt sich die Sache bald auf und sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Als Entschuldigung für sein schlechtes Benehmen gegenüber Beiste singt er zusammen mit den anderen Jungs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. Nach dem Lied umarmen sich alle. 'Amor muss verrückt sein' Rachel ruft ein Treffen der Mädels ein, von denen dessen Freund ein Footballspieler ist. Quinn ist auch darunter, da ihr Freund, Sam, auch im Footballteam ist. Sie besprechen, dass sie alle Kurt helfen wollen weil die Mobbingattacken von Karofsky auf ihn schlimmer geworden sind. Später in der Umkleide vom Football Team gehen die Jungs gemeinsam auf ihn los. Doch Sam schlägt zu und bekommt dadurch ein blaues Auge. Kurt bedankt sich bei allen aber ganz besonders bei Sam. Dennoch werden die Hochzeits Vorbereitungen fortgeführt. Später bei der Hochzeit singen sie gemeinsam Marry You und dabei lächeln Sam und Quinn sich an. Nach der Hochzeit trägt Quinn den Ring, welchen Sam ihr geschenkt hat. Somit war dies ein Triumph für ihn. 'Neue Welten' thumb|188px|(I've) Had The Time Of My LifeQuinn und Sam sollen bei den Sectionals (I've Had) The Time of My Life singen. Quinn ist sehr aufgeregt, da sie das letzte mal auf dieser Bühne stand als sie ihre Wehen bekommen hat. Sam beruhigt sie. Nach der Performance singen sie mit den anderen Valerie. 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' Zu Beginn der Episode schmücken sie mit den anderen den Weihnachtsbaum während sie The Most Wonderful Day of the Year singen. Später begleiten sie Tina, Mike, Lauren, Mercedes, Artie und Brittany zum Einkaufszentrum, damit Brittany, die noch immer an Santa Clause glaubt, ihm ihren Wunsch sagen kann. Während Rachel Merry Christmas Darling singt gibt Sam Quinn ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk, danach küssen sie sich. Am Ende der Episode singen sie mit den anderen We Need a Little Christmas. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' In dieser Episode zieht Quinn die Cheerios dem Glee Club vor, Finn ist wütend über ihre Entscheidung, als sie schwanger war, war der Glee Club für sie da und nun braucht der Glee Club sie und sie lässt die anderen hängen. Finn sagt zu ihr, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie so schwach ist, was Sam zufällig mitbekommt. Er verteitigt Quinn und meint, dass er ein besserer Anführer für das Footballteam und den Glee Club wäre, es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Sam und Finn, was Quinn ziemlich heiß findet, Will greift dann ein und bringt sie auseinander. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' Finn stellt einen Kussstand auf, um Geld für die Busfahrt zu den Regionals zu sammeln, aber hauptsächlich möchte er Quinn dazu bringen ihn nochmal zu küssen. Quinn macht ihm klar, dass sie kein Interesse hat in erneut zu küssen, weil sie Sam nicht verlieren möchte. Sam beobachtet dieses Gespräch, er meint sie und Finn waren in Kussnähe und wundert sich, warum sie ihn noch nicht geküsst hat. Quinn beschließt ihn nach den Glee Proben zu küssen, Sam geht als Aufpasser mit. Nach dem Kuss verabreden sich Quinn und Finn in der Aula, Quinn fragt Finn ob er denkt, dass man zwei Personen auf einmal lieben kann. Er meint irgendwann muss man sich entscheiden und sie küssen sich nocheinmal. Nachdem Santana Finn mit Mono angesteckt hat und dieser wiederum Quinn, gehen sie beide ins Krankenzimmer, Sam wundert sich, da er denkt sie hätten sich nur auf den Mund geküsst. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' thumb|left|Sam macht mit Quinn Schluss.Sam zweifelt an Quinns Treue, da er sich immer noch fragt, wie sie Mono bekommen hat, Quinn beharrt darauf, dass sie Finn nicht geküsst sondern vor dem Ersticken gerettet hat, als er sich am Kussstand an einer Kaugummikugel verschluckt und ihn mit einer Mund zu Mund Beatmung gerettet hat. Sam sagt zu ihr, dass er ihr glaubt, aber im Inneren zweifelt er noch immer. Er versucht einen Weg zu finden Quinn für sich zurück zu gewinnen und gründet The Justin Bieber Experience. Als er im Glee Club Baby performt ist Quinn beeindruckt. Finn wird darurch eifersüchtig, da er nicht viel von Justin Bieber hält. Als auch die anderen Jungs der Band beitreten um ihre Freundinnen zu beeindrucken, ändert Finn auch seinen Look um Quinn zu gefallen, das klappt aber nicht wirklich und Quinn entscheidet sich für Sam, weil er in Quinns Augen charmanter als Finn ist und sie anmacht. Später erzählt Santana Sam die Wirklichkeit über Finn und Quinn, er beendet die Beziehung zu Quinn und geht mit Santana um beliebt zu werden. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' In dieser Episode ist Quinn, sowie die anderen Mitglieder der New Directions, auf Rachels Hausparty, als Rachel Quinn fragt ob ihr die Party gefällt sagt sie, dass sie viel Spaß hat, was allerdings nicht wirklich stimmt, da Sam die meiste Zeit damit verbringt mit Santana rumzumachen und das direkt vor Quinns Augen. Später beim Flaschendrehen starrt Quinn Sam an, als er Brittany küssen muss. 'Das jüngste Gerücht' thumb|Die beiden singen zusammen [[Don't Stop]]Es geht ein Gerücht um, dass Quinn Finn mit Sam betrügt, als Finn das erfährt, kommt es zu einem heftigen Konflikt zwischen Sam, Quinn und Finn. Sam meint, dass Finn sein Mädchen gestohlen hat. Als Finn und Rachel später Sams Motel ausspionieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass Quinn ihn wirklich nicht betrügt, sehen sie wie Quinn und Sam rauskommen und sich anschließend umarmen, dass macht Finn nur noch misstrauischer. Als er in der Schule Sam darauf anspricht, sagt er, dass Quinn ihn nicht betrügt, sie wohnen nur in einem Motel weil sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat und sie ansonsten obdachlos wären und, dass Quinn ihm nur geholfen hat, auf seine Geschwister aufzupassen. Später entschuldigt sich Finn bei Sam und sie singen zusammen mit den New Directions Don't Stop. Es scheint, als hätte Sam noch Gefühle für Quinn, diese Vermutung bleibt aber nicht lange bestehen. Kategorie:Beziehungen